fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaijin Black
Kaijin Black (怪人ブラック, Kaijin burakku) is an Etherious-type Demon from the lost pages of Zeref's book as well as earned the title "Lord of the Apocalypse" (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu). Also known as the The Sleeping Devil (眠って悪魔, Nemutte Akuma) He fought during the 500-year war as a demon to serve Katsuyoshi Hojo as one of his right-hand men as well as the favorite slayer. He also well known for carrying a legendary blade known as Doragonkirā, a blade known to have killed the dragon with a single chop. He acts as the General of 19th Division of Occultus primarily when away from the guild acting as there field officer using superior swordplay and control of darkness along with the mastery over the elements to give him a huge advantage during combat. Appearance He is a young demon with snow white hair and blue eyes. He is a tall well built for his age covered in scars and tattoos along his back. He wears a bartender style outfit equipped with long black slacks, a matching vest with a shirt underneath along with a bow tie. During the 500 year war, he had much longer hair and worn a sleeveless shirt with matching pants with bandages along his arms. He also wore his sheath of his blade on his back which he still does later in life. Personality Kaijin has a cheerful, carefree and somewhat flamboyant attitude. He often jokes with others even after provoking them to action. He acts to serve people their drinks as a bartender as well as a more willing to help others in the guild with little problem as long as they don't get his way. Through his inner and darker demeanor is shown to be rather arrogant, intimidating, and especially sadistically violent side which was born during the 500-year war which is the reference to his nickname. When deployed into a mission, he can awaken this old persona of his mind however he is quite lazy and prefers to work and clean along his bar area. When in the thick of combat he shows demonic nature to being a very sinister, malevolent and cruel person, who shows no signs of regret at slaughtering people, shows no mercy against foes and silently or loudly kills anyone who gets in his way. During the 500 year war, Kaijin is quite dynamic yet his personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat being more than willing to kill targets without a second thought. His mindset is focused inwards on fighting, killing, and die for whatever he believes in, he is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. History Backstory He was originally made by Zeref as one of the many demons to serve him long ago. Upon the removal of his page, he soon was brought to life among many others to lead a fight upon humanity. He was among the demons 500 years ago to take on the army of humans during the conflict under the command of Lord Baal himself acting as his 2nd hand man during the course of the war. Two Kingdom Arc Eclipse War Arc Curse and Abilities Curse Calamity Curse (災難の呪い, Sainan no noroi) This curse revolves around the use of various calamities, such as tornadoes, of which the user is able to wrap around their body and limbs. One of these tornadoes alone is strong enough to demolish a restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. This Curse can also be used to provide transportation, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range. It can also be used in a defensive manner as well as using it to boost the users speed through it also has other elements connected to it. *'Cyclone' (ヒュル Hyuru) is a Calamity Curse Spell. Utilizing their Curse, Kaijin can creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage to anything within its reach, including the ground beneath them and buildings constructed from stone. They can also cloak their body in said tornado to increase their speed and physical prowess. *'Inferno' (ボッ Boh) is a Calamity Curse Spell. Utilizing their Curse, the user emits a hefty amount of flames from their body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. Alternatively, he can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in an instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target using a large wide-range attack through not as direct as focusing around his body. *'Impact' (どどん Dodon) is a Calamity Curse Spell. Placing a hand on their opponent and pushes them away, after which they punch the ground and create an earthquake. This spell also has the added side effect of temporarily paralyzing the victim's body. He can also use this spell by focusing the force of the shockwave into his fists to augment his next punch with the force to split the very ground. *'Thunderbolt' (ゴロロン Gororon) is a Calamity Curse Spell. Keeping to his namesake, he than envelopes the target in a sphere of lightning which then blast the target with a bolt of lightning to the ground, causing significant damage to the opponent and the surrounding area. *'Sinkhole' (陥没穴, Kanbotsu ana) Utilizing this spell, Kaijin makes the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand to trap enemy targets or simply leave them open to attack. *'Downpour' Utilizing their Curse, the user creates a heavy rain that pours down on the target. It was strong enough to extinguish magically enhanced fire. Wraith Curse (怒り呪い, Ikiryo noroi) Kaijin can manipulate darkness and shadows for various purposes, similar to how Shadow type-slayers do except the user can add special features to their shadows such as razor sharp teeth and use it as blades or consume objects and people. They can turn their own body into shadows for increase speed and intangibility. They can also infuse objects they are holding with darkness too or use it as projectiles and to carry objects and people in specific areas as well store things in a personal void. Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi) This is a term that refers to very poisonous anti-Magic particles and particles that Magic barriers are comprised of. It is mixed in with his usage of Calamity Curse during combat, releasing those spores to weaken targets while he fights. It is a extremely pointness power that he uses during combat to effect targets with a internal virus for magical uses that inhaled it. this resulted in the death of over 100 victims to die, including individuals that did not possess Magic. Abilities Monsterous Strength: Being one of the strongest natural members of the Lords of Apocalypse, he was shown to be able to lift huge boulders of rocks with one hand with a show of ease. And has even been able to send Kronus The World Eater an fire dragon about the weight of a few tons of weight with a single strike of his fist. Through his strength is otherwise insane, he hardly uses it as much in combat instead choices to use his superior swordplay to get him through combat. He can carry three full-grown human corpses on his shoulders without any apparent effort and finally his strength is also shown by his usage of a very long yet heavy Nodachi which normally only the most skilled and strong are able to use effectively. Yet Kaijin was shown to be able to lift and move the weapon with normal ease compared to his comrades. In his various battles during the 500 year war, he was shown to display performing superhuman physical feats, such as launching full-grown men through buildings with a kick and twisting a person's neck to death with a single roundhouse kick. Immense Speed and Reflects Thanks to the tremendous raw strength in his legs and other joints of his body, Kaijin's natural acceleration more than make up for his lack of knowledge in augmenting his speed through Magic or curses aside from his usage of cyclone. This allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent even fading completely out of sight for a brief moment to surprise a enemy. His speed is also worth noting with his blade able to contend with other speed duelists in terms of swordsmanship being able to matching Yumiko Yamamoto and even Paladin Masuyo Ketsueki a noted sword master within the imperial army. Enhanced Endurance and Durability - His physical prowess is equally shown by his resilience. Due to his advanced muscle mass, he is able to take a pounding during battle to the point he had a slugging match with Masuyo Ketseuki and taking a direct hit from Star Breaker Law: 01, Key of the Heavenly's Laws and not outright dying from the force of impact like a large number of other demons nearby during the force of the blast. Even after he suffered severe organ damage from the Star Breaker Law 01 attack, it took the combined effort of five Star Breaker Guild members to take him down. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert While preferring to use his blade in battle, he is shown to be a extremely skilled hand-to-hand fighter to able to face being able to chain in strikes with his fists with his bladework to off-balance and break the guard of enemies. Legendary Swordsmen Master He is has been honed to essentially a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changing strike offence using his blade to strike down enemies using the superior reach afforded by his weapon while also using the double handed grip for quick parries and deflections. His is extremely polished skills, but immense might with his sword allow him to always fight with one hand free to strike enemies with his fist only using both hands when facing worthy enemies in combat. Immense Magic Power - He is a very powerful demon in his own right. He was shown to be able to form a powerful golden light around him and has used a powerful burst of power to strike down at multiple targets at once. Through his power is strong enough to contend with others, he is shown to able to upgrade his magical power when showing his true form. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) Kaijin is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. *'Unyielding Strength' - In this form, he has a boost of strength to smash the ground itself to be able to generate a large earthquake through sheer force using the blunt edge of his fist to strike a hole in the ground. *'Augmented Durability' - In his true form, covered by his flesh has a layer of skin made out of metal, that augments his durability in combat to being able to take some very deadly blows and still be able to fight on more. *'Bio Metallic Sword and Armor' - During this form, he don't use his sword, Doragonkirā during combat. He instead carries a powerful great sword made by his own flesh to act as his primary tool of combat using the superior size and power of the blade to chop through large buildings. *'Flight' - During this form, he grows out two wings out of his back which grants him the ablity of flight as well as moving very fast when using it with the traveling hurricanes of Calamity Curse by collecting air currents through underneath the wings to boost the speed.. Etherious Second Form Unlike most in his guild, following testing the Black Soul gem's power upon Kaijin he was shown to change into a much more powerful version of his Eitherous Form. After devouring so many demons into his body at once, he begins to morph and change his body into a massive Eitherous Titan form, that eclipses most towers and casts a blacken shadow over a large city. He appears to be a volcanic titan version of his original form with 4 arms minus the armor and wings. He didn't acquired this naturally instead was a experiment of the side effects of the Black Soul Gem by order of Lord Hojo shortly before testing it upon himself. * Titanic Strength - Being the size of a large titan beast he is able to sweep his hands to destroy large buildings and destroy large mountain sides with a single punch. Using this superior strength, he no longer uses his sword during combat instead favoring his Strength and Curses instead. * Monstrous Durability - In this form his entire skin grows to triple the size of normal making it much thicker than before. He was shown to be able to take large impacts and still kept going. It taken the full power of Masahiro's Oblivion and a Fire Dragon King's Maelstrom Destruction from Kronus the world eater at the same time to defeat him in this form. Through a unified attack could punch through his skin and damage him and he has limits to his durability at times being able to be weaken by a well placed strike in his joints that are glowing with magical energy. * Extra Limbs - During this form, he grows an extra pair of arms to strike out at enemies and otherwise use powerful curses and strike out at enemies using multiple limbs and sheer power to destroy them. * Augmented Magical Power - As a massive demon Titan, when he exerting his energy, the sheer magnitude of his energy in this form can cause considerable damage, destroying the area around him and launching away weaker opponents. Likewise, this can repel or disrupt most enemy attacks and abilities that are unable to punch through the large pressure of cursed aura around him. * Enhanced Calamity Curse - As a giant titan he also has multiple arms and a much wider range for his cursed attacks to the point, he was able to able to make massive elemental fury as well as powerfully huge hurricanes through the fist. His Curses are on a large grander scale being able to damage large cities with powerful versions of his curse. Only downside during this form, he is unable to use the hurricane traveling power due to the sheer weight of this form and through more powerful and larger range the attacks find it hard to hit smaller and fast moving targets when fighting. * Enhanced Wrath Curse ''' - As a giant titan naturally the Wrath Curse using multiple hands he can manipulate darkness and shadows for various purposes including shaping into a large shape demonic dragon shape. He can also generate a powerful Black hole in his hand to suck in multiple enemies before it can be tossed aside exploding in a ball of exploding light. Equipment '''Doragonkirā (ドラゴンキラー, Dragonkiller) It is Nodachi (野太刀, field sword) was a type of traditionally made Japanese sword. It is a blade length of around 3 shaku (35.79 inches or 90.91 cm). Using the extreme long reach and the heavier force the sword by any means is a very hard weapon to wield on it's own being that it weights much larger then a normal blade. The sword was made in mind with slicing horses along with the rider in a single sweep. However Doragonkira had a another mission in mind, it was made with the purpose of slaying dragons using a powerful magical current to burst around the blade to enhance the cutting ability to cut through nearly anything in it's path including Dragon Scales and bone. Trivia *His original look was based off Shin Natsume (棗 慎, Natsume Shin) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. And his current one is based off Decim (デキム Dekimu) is the bartender in Death Parade and an acting arbiter for the dead. Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Etherious Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Sword user Category:Knightwalker591